year in reality
by LittleAlbinoChibi
Summary: when Iceland stumbles through a portal into our world, he could never have dreamed the monumentous things that would be uncovered. A girl with memories of a past she could never have had, an ancient lost country, a history the Nordics never knew they were part of and three major fangirls are just a few of the things that start a chain of events to shake every nation of the world!


_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

_**Iceland**_

Joy oh joy! More paperwork to do. I mean, I don't even understand why I'm getting all this from my boss when I'm at Denmark's house. How does he even get the mail to me here? How does he even know where I am? Actually... I'm just not going to think too much about this anymore...

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Ice, watcha doin?"

"Work,"

"Nuh-uh! When you're at the awesome king of Northern Europe's house, you have to have fun!" Denmark said, ruffling my hair and snatching away the paper I was about to sign.

"Just give the papers back, Denny..." I'm not in the mood for this! I have several more pieces to do, and it's getting out of hand, and the last thing I need is this stupid Dane messing everything up.

"N'aawwww! Ice's getting annoyed! C'mon, we're going out, wanna come?"

"No, I can't"

"Oh... please! I got Sve, Finny and Norgie to come, now all we need is you! Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Shut it, dum dansk..." Norway walks in and pulls Denmark out by the tie, choking him in the process. I sit back, incredibly relieved that they're gone. Downstairs, I can hear the front door bang as everyone else leaves the house, and for the first time in weeks I'm left completely to myself.

I pick up the paper from where it fell on the floor, smooth it out, and sign my name at the bottom. A few pangs of pain go through my stomach, but it's nothing to worry about. I've been getting it since Christmas day, as Hekla has been stirring for a while. I hope it doesn't explode, that would be awful right now. It would be awful any time... but most of all right now.

After around half an hour, I decide what I want to do. The others left not too long ago, and if they're going to a bar, the odds are that Denny will get drunk and refuse to leave. That gives me at least three hours to start out for the airport. What? Were you expecting me to take a private jet like any other country? I suppose you were, but in case you've forgotten, I'm still getting back on my feet after those financial problems. Remember? No, most likely you don't... I'm just a small country on the edge of the arctic circle after all, nobody bothers about me...

"Hey, tough guy! We goin' out or summin'?" My puffin flies over and sits on my head, as I pull on my jacket and start to pack my things.

"We're going home,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm fed up with being here,"

"Oh, well that figures!" I pick up my shirts and dress ties, (No, I don't wear the same every day, if that's what you thought...), folding them into my suitcase. I don't have much with me, so it takes little over fifteen minutes to pack. I put on a light coat- it's not that cold for me outside- and head out the door. Before I leave, I want to pay a visit to one of the few places I like in Denmark.

I used to call it Viking Cove. Guess why. Give up? Well, it's where we landed the very first time I met Denmark and Sweden, back when everyone was crazy Vikings who went about tearing up other countries. Once again, when I was living with Denmark, I came here a lot so that I could actually breathe. So yeah, Viking Cove is special to me, and it's secluded too. Nobody goes there, because nobody actually wants to risk dying going down the cliff path to get there. I pass very few people, and I arrive at the cove pretty quickly. Here, sheltered from the winds and away from all people, it almost feels peaceful. Nice. Relaxed; gives me time to think things over.

I sometimes wonder if there's somewhere else out there, another place where I could get away from my responsibilities as a country and try to live normally for a while. Somewhere away from Norway and his 'big brother' obsession, away from Denmark and his hyper nature, away... away... just, away from _this. _

Suddenly, before my very eyes, a bright light burns into being. It makes me think of when the those alien guys came and made it so you could see our aurora any time of year. But this is different, it's bright gold and... _welcoming. _I frown, reaching out and feeling it with my fingers. Warmth engulfs my hands, as the light creeps slowly up my arm. I watch, completely transfixed for a few seonds, before stepping forward a little more. Bright sparks dance up and down my arm, across my face, engulfing my torso. Covering me completely, spinning around, me swallowing me up in a comforting warm feeling. A feeling akin to happiness washed through my stomach, and I carefully inch forward ever more. The light grows in warmth and brightness, and I begin to smell liquorish-

Then, I'm falling.

_**~~~~AuthorsNote~~~~**_

_**So, here it is. The very first chapter of the re-written version of Year In reality. I hope that everyone is happy about this. Show me the love, and spread the word!**_


End file.
